


まどろみの約束

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 微睡的约定Pairing: All贝Rating: RSummary: 维斯要悟空设法让贝吉塔多睡一会儿。





	まどろみの約束

“维斯要我想办法把你摁在床上。”  
卡卡罗特，那个白痴，他真的照做。维斯怎么说，他就怎么做。  
做也就做了，即使真是如此，他其实可以不必说出来……贝吉塔想，他其实用不着告诉我，这是维斯的意思，不是他自己的。

卡卡罗特遵从天使的意思，以一双铁手，捉住他的双腕，试图把他摁在床上。  
床是好床，贝吉塔想，是真的柔软。如果可以的话，多受用一刻也是好的。只是他很难放任自己躺在这样的床上，只是享受，什么都不做。  
“……浪费这个时间不如去修炼！”  
他已经尽可能表达出不满的情绪了，卡卡罗特还是纹丝不动。  
“维斯说你每天夜里都会爬起来偷偷修炼。他说你太紧张了，贝吉塔，乖乖睡觉吧，如果你答应我好好睡，我就能把手松开了。”  
真的是个白痴，赛亚人里少见卡卡罗特这样天真的……白痴。不过……这个宇宙间还有其他的赛亚人吗？他们又在哪里呢？  
“我现在不需要睡觉！这种浪费时间的事——”  
他挣扎了，但为这种事硬碰卡卡罗特似乎并无必要。他不想受伤，不想给接下来宝贵的训练增加任何一点点可能的阻碍与麻烦。  
贝吉塔想，更重要是，他不想同卡卡罗特靠得这么近。他不想这样，被这种名叫卡卡罗特的气息包围。他不想，也不能这样。

“睡吧，贝吉塔！”  
卡卡罗特的体重轰然压下来了，像一座陡然倾塌的石头山。这个白痴、这个混蛋，他居然用了这种方法。他压下来，滚烫的胸膛都贴上来，他拿自己当一床被，覆在贝吉塔的身体上。双手握着手腕，腿脚压着小腿。  
“你做什么，卡卡罗特！”  
贝吉塔感到抓住自己手腕的那双铁手松开了，卡卡罗特忽然微微卷起腰腹，贝吉塔甚至能觉到他贴着自己的双臂肌肉如何舒张然后绷紧。他真有趣，忽然改变了战术，将不睡觉的贝吉塔四世殿下圈在臂弯里。  
然后他翻个身，很笨拙的，拖着贝吉塔一道。即使施展舞空术的时候——贝吉塔想，我也不会觉得有这么的……天旋地转。  
这一切都怪卡卡罗特。当然了，错都在卡卡罗特，这个白痴，这个混蛋。  
现在他们躺着，身下有舒适的床，在神的星球上，偏安一隅。卡卡罗特没打算压死他，这个认知让贝吉塔微微松了口气。  
尽管，被卡卡罗特杀死的幻象总是挥之不去，只是，在贝吉塔的预演当中，没有被他环抱着、躺在他的肚皮上、渐渐被他烫热的气息窒息这一项。  
“我希望这样你能舒服些，贝吉塔。你好好睡一会儿，作为交换我也一道睡一会儿。”卡卡罗特说，“我们这样躺着，我就不可能在你睡着的时候偷偷去修炼，你完全可以放心睡了！”  
天哪，卡卡罗特！这个傻瓜……他一定觉得自己聪明极了。一定的。

他们就像这样，一动不动地躺了一会儿。睡眠像素有嫌隙的故人，偏生不来拜访。  
“嘿，贝吉塔，你睡着了吗？”卡卡罗特，一个笨蛋，并不肯放松他的胳膊。他小心翼翼地喷着热乎乎的鼻息，现在贝吉塔的鼻翼间充塞的几乎全都是他身上的汗水味道。  
他竟然还会问这种蠢问题……贝吉塔忍不住牵起了嘴角：“大概是吧。”  
“诶你骗人吧？如果你睡着了，为啥还能回答我的问题呢？”  
好吧，他是不是还得感谢这位笨蛋罗特，感谢他其实没有自己想象得那么迟钝？  
“那边的柜子里有安眠药，我吃一片马上就能睡觉。”贝吉塔说。  
“不是吧贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特惊叫起来，就有那么的大惊小怪，“你从地球上带这种东西过来！这也是布尔玛给你做的吗？”  
“你没必要问那么多！需要睡眠时马上就睡，尽快恢复体能，才能不耽误修炼的时间。”贝吉塔说。  
说完这句话，他忽然觉到，环绕在自己胸腹上的双臂收得更紧了。  
“睡觉不光是为了休息吧，贝吉塔……”他的床垫嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨着，那声音听起来，真是委屈极了。  
“那我想不出来还有什么理由，让我浪费时间闭上眼睛。”贝吉塔说。在这样说话的同时，他勉强认命，闭上了眼睛。  
诚然是，浪费时间之举。

“睡觉还可以做梦啊！”卡卡罗特说，“做梦也是很有趣的，我有时会梦见爷爷……那你呢？贝吉塔，吃药睡觉的话，你还能做梦吗？”  
他的语调真是快活——贝吉塔下着判断。如此的认知，令他对自己的冷漠态度感到厌烦。他应该表现得激烈些，痛骂身下枕着的这个混蛋，让他羞愧退缩，让他滚蛋。  
可他没有这样的力气了。偶尔躺着什么都不做也是好的……卡卡罗特的问题似是抽干了他，他的手指尖藏在手套里，一阵阵地脱力发麻。  
“我的都是噩梦。”贝吉塔说，“我没什么好梦可以做。”  
卡卡罗特的身体当然是炽热的，这个认知已经救不了他了，贝吉塔一直都知道，那呼啸在回忆的冰原上的风，至今仍在宇宙的每一个角落肆虐席卷。  
“呃……？”  
“我常梦见弗利萨。”贝吉塔说。  
“那可够糟糕的。”  
“诚实说，他待我不错。他常说，我是他最疼爱的……战士。”贝吉塔说，“他有时会额外赏赐我。我梦见那些事，都是以前的旧事。”  
“所以你梦见他？”卡卡罗特不满地嘟哝道，“唉贝吉塔，你还不如梦见我呢！”  
这真是让人忍不住，贝吉塔笑了笑。是完全无声的，卡卡罗特不晓得他这样笑过。  
“梦见你也是有的，偶尔会梦见打不过你，也算是噩梦。”他小声说，“梦见弗利萨就更糟些。”  
“我知道你讨厌弗利萨，我也讨厌他。”卡卡罗特说。  
“我不是讨厌弗利萨，”贝吉塔说，“我恨他。”  
“噢，那有什么差别？反正他已经下地狱了。”  
“在我的噩梦里还没有。我总觉得还没有……你知道那种吗，卡卡罗特，在宇宙边境的行星上生长着各种奇怪的东西，有触须的怪物……是藤蔓、也是有神经反应、能听从简单指令的生物。你知道那种东西吗？它们很大一株，每条触须都附满粘液与吸盘。宇宙里长了很多怪东西。”  
“呃，好恶心。”卡卡罗特的身体抖了一下。很显然，他想象到了，以他的见识也能够想象出那玩意儿有多恶心。  
贝吉塔又笑了笑——他喃喃道：“弗利萨找来过整个一株，他曾经吩咐那玩意儿把触须塞进我的身体里。”

大概是错觉吧，卡卡罗特的整个身体都缩了一下。他忽然变得安静，连呼吸的声音都细密了许多。贝吉塔感觉到他在摸索着什么，悉悉索索的，他摸索着。  
贝吉塔发现卡卡罗特是在摸索他的手。  
“那一定很痛，他是为啥要惩罚你啊……”卡卡罗特说。  
“……他觉得是在安慰我。”贝吉塔说，“他以为这样能取悦我……无所谓，总之他认为这是奖赏，他拿外星怪物侵犯我的身体，能让我快活起来。他想看我快活得要发疯的样子。”  
卡卡罗特没有吱声，他的手臂还在蠕动着。贝吉塔叹了口气，敷衍地把一只手塞了给他。这个笨蛋立刻像捉住了救命稻草，紧紧攥住了。显而易见，他的手套都快被卡卡罗特捏碎了。  
“……那真的很恶心。”卡卡罗特说，“幸好弗利萨已经死了……”  
他并不理解那些事。这个认知反倒让他们两人都轻松些。  
“他死不会终结这些事。”贝吉塔说，“你知道另外一种怪东西吗？在遥远的巨行星上，有很大的怪兽，差不多半个行星的生命都寄生在这么一头怪兽的身体上面，它们就像是行星本身……它们的寿命很长，有上百万年，但是终究会死。你猜猜，它们死后，会发生什么？那些寄生在它们身体上的东西，仍然不知它们已死，还是一如寻常地继续生存繁衍，就这样还能再过上百万年。”  
“弗利萨就是这样一头怪兽。”他说。  
“我不明白，贝吉塔……你是说即使弗利萨死了也不能让坏事停止吗？”卡卡罗特嚷了起来。  
“你在亚德拉特星修炼那一年，我曾满宇宙地找你。当时弗利萨还活着的事情并没有传遍宇宙，他派出的强大军队，仍然在各个星域侵略、强占、屠杀，忠实地执行他曾经的旧指令……就像死掉的巨兽身上的寄生虫，兀自存活，把邪恶和灾厄带到宇宙的每一个角落。”  
贝吉塔眨了眨眼睛。实在是很奇特，噩梦般的回忆没有让他毛骨悚然，他讶异地发现，眼皮变得沉重，他听不清自己吐出的每一个字。他不能确定自己到底是在诉说，抑或只是，想吓退身下僵卧的这个傻子。  
“当时我不知道这些，如果我知道，我会阻止他们的！”卡卡罗特大声说。  
“当时我找不到你，我追上了他们中的一些……我杀光了那些。”贝吉塔说。

有短暂的一刻，他们都没有再说话。这颗属于神的星星真是太安静了，贝吉塔怀疑自己如果仔细去听的话，甚至能够听得到遥远星海传来的，上百万岁的巨怪的咆哮。  
“如果我够强的话这一切都不算什么。”他翕动着嘴唇。而这句话，不过是一个长久疲累的赛亚战士在半梦半醒间发出的呓语。  
“你没想过我能那么快就打败弗利萨吧……”卡卡罗特说，“悟饭说你想许愿的是永恒的生命，库林后来说你觉得只要不死，早晚就能打败弗利萨。”  
真残酷，他为什么要提起这个。  
“应当是赛亚人打败弗利萨。”贝吉塔说。他听见自己的声音，那声音太含糊了，他努力振了振精神，又补充说道，“……本来应该是我。如果他复活，那就还是我。”  
他到底在说什么？胡言乱语？他是真的困倦了。这不对劲，太不同寻常了……他是不该这么松懈的。他应当吃药，睡半个钟头，然后起来修炼。  
他没有永恒的生命，他需要时刻修炼。  
“但是贝吉塔，如果你拥有了永恒的生命，却没有立刻打败弗利萨……当时的你和我都还没有掌握变成超级赛亚人的窍门，我们都不能立刻打败弗利萨。如果那样，也许你要修炼很久，也许成百上千年……天哪，你要这么活着吗？一直这样……”  
卡卡罗特从鼻腔里挤出了非常软弱的声音。很难想象他会发出这种弱小动物一般多情又委屈的呻吟。贝吉塔反过来勾住他的手指，把他下面的话全部制止。  
“这不算惨。最惨的是我拥有了永恒的生命后，还没有修炼到能够打败他，就被他捉住了。我知道弗利萨有一万种方法使我不能再战斗，而那时我还死不了……被他折磨羞辱，又死不了……我早就想过了，我想好了，即使会遭受那样的不幸，我也要试试的。还没试过就屈服于他，彻底地屈服，完全服从他……对我来说是更恐怖的一件事。”贝吉塔说。  
卡卡罗特这个笨蛋是真的被吓到了，他用双臂把怀抱里的人圈得更紧了，手指与贝吉塔的手交缠在一起，那么用力，他不觉得疼似的。  
而贝吉塔，他已决定要睡了。毕竟宁静的困意来得太罕见，就屈从这一次也是无害的。  
何况他不去修炼，他的床垫也不会去修炼，这交易算是公平的。

贝吉塔，他是真的要睡了，所以他用了点力气，从卡卡罗特那里抽回他的手。  
他躺在这个笨蛋的身上，脑袋枕在他心口，抬起了双手。  
“卡卡罗特，”他用星星之王才有的那种傲慢口气吩咐另一个赛亚人道，“替我脱掉。”  
“什么嘛，贝吉塔？”  
“脱掉我的手套。我要睡觉的时候不喜欢戴着手套。”他十分傲慢，绝不迁就地，这般说道。  
他说：“现在我决定睡了。”  
“好耶，贝吉塔！”那笨蛋发出欢喜的叫声，他捏住贝吉塔的手套边沿，叫嚷道，“如果你做梦——我是说如果你又做噩梦的话，尽管用脚踹我！这一次，只要你踹我我就会把你弄醒了！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在艾纪778-779年之间，大约是弗利萨复活、重新执掌军队的同时。  
算是《月が绮丽ですね》的续作，情节有延续。前篇地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309671


End file.
